la vida es muy extraña
by NANi12
Summary: zim llega ala universidad. zim descubre que tiene un extraño poder de regresar el tiempo a tras eso le ayudara a investigar lo que pasa en la escuela y se encontrara con un alguien quien no ha visto ase mucho tiempo y el lo ayudara a investigar ambos tendrán que ayudarse para desenmascarar la verdad de tras de las puertas de la escuela. espero que les guste es mi primer fic...XD


Hola gente este es mi primer fic es bastante largo el fic lo base en un juego que me gusta y se los recomiendo se llama life is strange es muy bonito bueno espero que les guste y me comenten que les pareció y si se trata de zim y dib a si que disfruten:)

La vida es muy extraña

Había una horrible tormenta había truenos y mucho viento en el bosque cerca de un faro estaba zim inconsciente tirado en suelo llovía muy fuerte pero a zim no lo dañaba porque todos los días se bañaba con pegamento. Zim despertó y se levanto un poco mareado cuando vio lo que estaba pasando no lo podía creer.

-Pero que mierda está pasando-hablo zim asustado por lo que pasaba a su alrededor-¿cómo llegue aquí?-vio una luz y volteo la cabeza vio que había un faro cerca y fue hacia él, mientas caminaba hacia el faro volteo hacia la derecha y vio un enorme tornado que iba hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando mejor me voy a refugiar al faro pronto-mientas iba hacia el faro un rayo impacta contra el faro y hace que la mitad del faro se rompa y baya cayendo hacia zim – haaa! Grito zim mientas se protegía con las manos….

-woow- despertó- pero que.. solo fue un seño… solo un horrible sueño- pensaba mientas veía el aula de clases y a sus compañeros. Zim ya estaba en la universidad en realidad zim no cambio mucho solo en su peluca que era un poco más larga y tenía una sudadera color negro y claro tenía su uniforme de invasor, aun que los más altos le hayan dicho que su misión era una farsa des pues de eso a zim ya no le quedo más remedio que quedarse en el planeta tierra, algunos de sus viejos compañeros de la primaria estaban en su clase de fotografía por alguna razón a zim le llamo la atención la fotografía.

Mientas zim ponía atención a la clase escucho a unas chicas riendo, era zita con sus dos amigas sentadas en una mesa un poco cerca, las veía mientras lanzaban una bola de papel a otra chica que estaba del otro lado cerca de la ventana era Angela, ella siempre se burlaban de ella por sus frenos en especial por algo que ella no hiso…

-Muy bien chicos recuerden que tienen que entregarme sus fotos para el concurso el resultado lo daré a en la fiesta que haremos este año- decía el profesor mientas guardaba sus cosas en el portafolio, zim guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, pronto tocarían la campana de salida zim todavía le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza el sueño que tubo.-saliendo de aquí iré al baño tengo que despejarme-decía mientras serraba su mochila, toco la campana y zim es pero que algunos de sus compañeros salieran, cuando se paro vio la bolita de papel que le aventaron a Angela , lo abrió y lo leyó y decía "ya vimos el video", zim tiro la bola de papel a la basura mientras pensaba –valla que zita y sus amigas son malas-y salió del salón de clases.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela veía a sus compañeros hablando con sus amigos, otros solos con sus teléfonos, zim todavía no hacia amigos no le gustaba la idea de tener amigos, todavía le deba un poco de miedo a que lo descubrieran pero eso ya no le preocupaba mucho los él sabía que los humanos eran tontos para saber que era un alíen, solo había una persona que lo sabía y a esa persona no la a vuelto a ver des de que estaban en la secundaria.

Zim volteaba a todos lados y veía carteles de se busca se acerco a ver uno vio que era de un chico llamado "Aki" , zim vio la foto del chico el chico tenia cabello algo largo lo tenía hasta el cuello y un poco rizado y su color era castaño claro .-valla que sus padres quieren a ese niño no creo que lo encuentren- siguió su camino a si los baños al entrar suspiro, al fin estaba solo fue hacia un lavadero a lavarse la cara el ya se había a acostumbrado a muchas cosas del planeta tierra pero el agua un le afectaba a sí que por eso se bañaba en pegamento todos los días, después de que se lavó la cara volteo y vio una gran mariposa de color azul vio que se paro en una cubeta fue hacia donde estaba la mariposa era un pequeño cubículo que tenia cosas de limpieza y decidió sacarle una foto.

Des pues de sacar la foto escucho que alguien abrió la puerta del baño de golpe se escondo en el cubículo de limpieza y escucho como el chico se hablaba a si mismo en el espejo y decía – muy bien Torque tu puedes hacerlo esta es tu escuela la puedes destruir cuando quieras jajaja- zim asomo un poco la cabeza haber que pasaba , era torque con una sudadera del campus de color roja, toque pertenecía al culb bortex y era muy popular pero a zim le daba mala espina, de pronto ve que la puerta se abre de golpe y entra un chico ese chico bestia una gabardina con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos una camisa de color azul con una calavera en medio , pantalones negros y unas botas con hebillas, llevaba unos lentes redondos, su cabello tenía un mechón que parecía guadaña y unos cuantos cabellos pintados de azul.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora- dijo torque molesto y algo nervioso

-vine a hablar de negocios contigo-dijo el chico de lentes mientras revisaba los baños se aseguro que no había nadie o almenas eso creía.

-no tengo nada para ti-dijo torque molesto.

-equivocado. Tienes mucho efectivo-

-esa es mi familia no yo-

-ho boo hoo pobre niño rico. Sé que estas vendiendo droga y tirando mierda a los niños de aquí-

-déjame en paz idiota-

-¡le puedo decir a tu familia que Torque está vendiendo droga y se pone a llorar como una pequeña niña y habla solo!- levanto la vos el chico de lentes y empujo un poco a torque.

-tú no sabes quién mierda soy o a quien estas jodiendo- decía torque enojado sacando una pistola y apuntándole al de lentes.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué haces? ¡Pon esa cosa en el suelo!- decía el chico de lentes muy asustado mientras torque lo acóralo en la pared y le apuntaba en el estomago.

-no me vuelvas a decir que hacer estoy harto de gente que intenta controlarme- le seguía apuntado al de lentes, mientras zim estaba escondido veía todo lo que estaba pasando.

-te vas a meter en muchos problemas más que con las drogas- decía muy asustado el de lentes.

-¡nadie te extrañaría nadie!- le dijo Torque gritando muy enojado.

-aleja esa arma lejos de mi lunático-dijo el chico de lentes empujando a Torque que acciono el arma y le disparo en el estomago al de lentes, Zim de repente salió y grito de la nada- ¡NO! Estiro un poco el brazo y de repente todo fue en cámara lenta vio como el chico de lentes caia lenta mente al suelo con una mancha de sangre en su camisa, y de repente….

-wow…- se despertó de nuevo en el salón de clases viendo todo su alrededor algo asustado- pero que mierda acabo de ver a ese chico que… le dispararon..- pensó zim viendo a zita hacer lo mismo arojar la bola de papel hacia Angela, zim pensó – acaso puedo rebobinar el tiempo – zim extendió un poco su brazo y todo fue hacia atrás y vio de nuevo como Zita le aventaba la bola de papel a Angela, zim se quedo pensando.

-e-entonces puedo rebobinar el tiempo wow entonces puedo salvar al chico y a si zim será reconocido por todo el mundo y se arrodillaran hacia mi sii yo soy ZIMM- pensó zim, la campana sonó y zim salió corriendo al baño he hiso lo mismo se lavo la cara le tomo la foto a la mariposa y espero a que entrara torque..

Paso lo mismo la misma plática zim se puso a pensar que podía hacer para salvar al chico de lentes bolteo y por suerte encontró un alarma de incendios. Justo antes que le dispararan al chico de lentes zim la acciono aciendo que torque se distrajera , el chico de lentes lo golpeo en el estomago y le dijo –alejate de mi- y salió corriendo de hay torque estaba en el suelo y salió también del baño furioso.

Zim salió de su escondite y salió del baño para des pues ir a fuera….


End file.
